becedthethirteenthfandomcom-20200214-history
Trisha V. Quiambao
Trisha V. Quiambao performed well in school and has garnered several awards both in academic and extra-curricular activities. She grew to love reading different genres of books, cooking, and has developed a passion for writing stories and songs. With all the ideas she get through her readings she didn’t realize she is walking towards a more complicated yet influential career path– she developed her passion for teaching and cultivating young minds. She is an upcoming 4th year student taking up Bachelor in Early Childhood Education at the Philippine Normal University – National Center for Teacher Education. My Favorite Pasta Dish Pasta has been invading our tables for centuries and it is considered one of the world’s most accessible foods. Nearly every country has its own unique version of this fine dish and I’m going to give you three main reasons why, first, it is easy to prepare. You don’t have to spend hours just to have a good scrumptious meal. Second, you can put whatever you in it and no one’s going to judge you because everyone likes to believe that every pasta dish is unique. You are not only satisfying your hunger but your soul as well because you have put your effort and personality in it. Lastly, it is convenient. You could have it any time of the day whether you want it for breakfast, lunch, afternoon snack, dinner, and midnight snack. Plus, it can be a fast food or prepared as fancy dinner that the whole family would enjoy. But let me tell you all about my favorite pasta dish. Ever since I was a child whenever I attend parties I always look for the white and creamy pasta dish in the pasta bowl and you have no idea how many times I got disappointed. Yes, you guessed it right, my favorite pasta dish is the creamy Alfredo or as we famously call it, Carbonara. Don’t get me wrong, I love pasta in all its form and presentation but what really captured my heart and my palate is its strangeness yet familiarity. Strange in a way that it tastes different and new yet familiar in a way that it brings you back to your childhood years where everything tastes like milk and cream. But as you eat it you begin to explore its deliciousness in your mouth. As the combined flavors explode in your mouth you can’t help but think of happy thoughts and relive the past memories. Well, that’s just me and I don’t know about you. But here is a bonus for you because I am going to share how I make my own creamy Carbonara. Ingredients: · 500g Fettuccine · 75g chopped bacon · 250ml cream of asparagus · 250ml evaporated filled milk · 2 medium sized white onion (minced) · 4 cloves of garlic (minced) · salt and pepper · parmesan cheese · garlic bread (optional) Procedure: 1. Prepare a deep casserole, fill it with water half of the way and put salt and oil to prevent the pasta from sticking. Set it to a boil. 2. While waiting for the water to boil. Prepare a separate pan where you can make the sauce. 3. Cook the bacon and then set it aside, do not remove the oil from the bacon 4. Sauté the onion first, followed by the garlic 5. Mix the cream of asparagus and milk then pour it into the pan together with the bacon 6. Bring it to a simmer and add the cheese 7. Wait for it to simmer for 15 minutes then add the cooked pasta 8. Put at least 1 1/2 cups of water (pasta water) 9. Mix thoroughly and add salt and pepper to taste. Let it sit for 20 minutes before serving 10. Place in a plate of your choice. Serve with parmesan cheese on top with garlic bread on the side. Enjoy! So, here is my own creamy Carbonara in 10 easy steps. I hope you enjoyed my dish. For more questions, suggestions, and if you want to share your own masterpiece feel free to update me on facebook, twitter, and instagram @trishaquiambeee using the hashtag #foodbuddy. Thank you and enjoy!